Sztuczka typowego oszusta
Narrator: Ostatnio w Fallen in Despair... Przeszedł przez drzwi w pierwszym momencie nie zauważając leżącego notatnika. Przyuważył dziwnie otwarte okno. '' '''Porther:' Dziwnie tutaj pusto bez ciebie. Zaczął się powoli zastanawiać gdy nagle potknął się o coś. Kartki rozsypały się po pokoju. Zawarte były na nich kody. Rozpoznał pismo osoby. Po chwili autor pisma do niego zawitał. Emilith: Jeśli faktycznie za nimi woduje łódż to będziemy niedługo wolni. Pedro:' Ta. Spieprzymy z tego syfu. ''Chciał ponowić, ale nie dał się na to nabrać po raz drugi i zatrzymał jego pięść. 'Pedro: '''ODPIERDOLIŁO CI! ''Przy ścianie znajdowała się oparta Emilith z otwartymi powiekami, gdzie z przerazonej wyraży twarzy ciekła z jej ust krew. 'Pedro: '''To się kurwa... nie... dzieje... ''Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz by się upewnić. '' '''Drawn: '''Brakujący nieużyty składnik. ''Wszyscy znajdowali się w windzie prowadzącej ich na kolejną rozprawę. Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozprysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabaweczkę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie trzymająca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący Paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje się widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądając w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair Winda ''Zniecierpliwieni zjeżdzali prosto w dół. Atmosfera zdawała się być nijaka. '' '''Montana: I co słodziaku? Przystawiła się do Drawna. Montana: Masz coś? Drawn: Niewiele... będzie ciężko. Rouse: 'Spokojnie. ''Podeszła i przytuliła go. '''Rouse: Też wierzę w ciebie. :3 Montana: Ale ta sprawa. Ahh. Spojrzała się litościwie na Pedra i Porthera. Nagle wzdręła ale to z powodu gdy winda się zatrzymała. Powoli wychodzili. Porther: Czas zaczynać. Oderwał się i obrócił się do drzwi. Z nim rozległ się trzask Pedra uderzającego o windę. Było jednak przesądzone co się wydarzy. Rozprawa V Wszyscy niechętnie podeszli by zająć swoje miejsca przy panelach. ???: Huh? Rozejrzał się na boki. ???: 'Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej bez życia. ''Nikt nie odezwał się. '???: '''Głucha cisza? ''Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. '''???: Wspaniale! Więc zabijemy was wszystkich a Emilith. Pedro: Nie. Emilith na pewno żyje. ???: Hmm? Pedro: Ona żyje? ???: A... rozumiem. Jeden z kroków rozstania. Klasyka. Montana: Zacznijmy więc od tego. Westchnęła smutno. Montana: 'Każdy z nas widział jak umiera na oczach wszystkich. ''Przyjrzała się swoim rękom. 'Montana: '''Zginęła przy nas. ''Wodziła wzrokiem na bok. '''Montana: Możemy tutaj śmiało mówić o zabójstwie, jednak bardziej to działania strytobójcze! Rouse: Faktycznie. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, tutaj zastosowano większy podstęp. Montana: Tak. Musiała zostać w jakiś sposób wcześniej pozbawiona lub poddawana działaniu jakiegoś środka. Porther: Najprawdopodobniej była to trucizna. Przysłonił swoją twarz. '' '''Porther:' Kto jednak... Nagle mu przerwano. Pedro: Zamilcz... ZAMILCZ TY LEPIEJ! Spojrzał się w jego stronę. Porther: NIE ZAMILKNĘ! Pedro: 'NIE MÓW O NIEJ JAKBY CI NIE ZALEŻAŁO! BYLIŚCIE MIMO WSZYSTKO BLISKO! ''Nagle poczuł dziwny ucisk w klatcce i zrobiło mu się słabiej. '''Rouse: Pedro... Wiem, że przeżywasz jej śmierć jak ona przeżywała Amiry. Złożyła ręce. Rouse: '''Jednak pamiętaj. Nie pozwól by pamięć o niej poszła na marne. Razem się stąd wydostaniem. '''Drawn: Właśnie, dlatego oboje się uciszcie! Wasze zatargi są męczące od dłuższego czasu. Westchnął głęboko. Montana: Pokaż im kotku! :3 Drawn: Ty też możesz wykazać większą empatię wobec innych. Nie mówię, że masz zaraz wokł nich skakać, ale okaż przyzwoitość im. Ironicznie sie tylko uśmiechnęła w jego kierunku, jakby jego słowa były seksowną obelgą wobec niej. Gdzie on zwyczajnie ją skarcił. Sam westchnął i rozłożył ręce. Drawn: 'Wyjaśniliście sobie, więc przestańcie. Lubicie strasznie unosić się egem. ''Pedro klasycznie walnął w blat. '''Pedro: Ty... Ty to w ogóle zaśnij morderco! Wskazał na niego. Pedro: '''Jeśli to robota kogoś kto nadaje się do roli skrytobójcy to ty! Zawsze jesteś szarą myszą na końcu! Niby jesteś tutaj z nami, a w ogóle nie zbliżyłeś się do nikogo. Z nikim szczerze pewnie nie rozmawiałeś! '''Drawn: Morderco. Tak... Znów założył ręce. Drawn: Ja nie lubię mówić o swoich uczuciach i wybacz brak wylewności. To jednak nie czyni ze mnie zabójcy. Pedro: '''Tak co!? '''Drawn: Jak mówiłem i przypuszczałem tak jest. Sam sobie jestem winny bycia pierwszym podejrzanym. Pedro: 'Wyjaśnij więc. Czemu nie mogę osobiście ci za to przywalić. Mam straszną ochotę wiesz? Za to coś jej zrobiłeś! ''Zaciskał pięść. '''Pedro: '''Sam przyznałeś! Albo twoja dziewczyna. Została pewnie otruta! '''Rouse: Ale to nie znaczy, że to on! Pedro: '''Rouse, to jest oczywiste! Nie broń go. '''Rouse: Nie... właśnie nie. Lekko posmutniała. Rouse: Gdyby on miał mordercze myśli i chciał nas zabić to ze mną by skończył. On jest pielęgniarzem. Drawn: Ja nikogo nie mam ochoty zabijać. Składałem też przysięgę Hipokratesa. Wszelkimi możliwymi środkami zapobiegnę śmierci, lecz sam nie zdecyduję się na radykalne posunięcia. Pedro: Pierdolisz. Wrzasnął w jego stronę. Pedro: '''Nie! Ale k*rwa zwłoki lizałeś nie raz! Macałeś, byś chętnie ojeb*ł jeszcze! Tak jak jej. Nafaszerowałeś i ją i Emilith. '''Drawn: Twoje słowa są kompletnie bezsensowne. Targają tobą emocje. Powiedz? Czy w ogóle próbowałeś na własną rękę się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć. Skrzywił się nagle. Drawn: 'Skoro o tym mowa. ''Lekko się zaczerwienił. '''Drawn: '''To wziąłem trochę krwi z jej ust na palec i posmakowałem gdy postanowiłeś w końcu odczepić od jej ciała. '''Montana: Proszę nie jesteśmy w chlewie byś się tak wyrażał. Chwila co... a przed chwilą mnie za to karciłeś świntuchu! -.- Krzywo się na niego spojrzała. Drawn: 'To co mówię. I z śmiałością mogę stwierdzić, że mam podstawę by nie być winny. Albo stwierdzę fakt. ''Stanowczo się spojrzał. '''Drawn: '''To nie była prawdziwa krew! '''Porther: '''Lizałeś krew z jej ust. Czy można być większym psycholem!? '''Drawn: Ale to dowód albo chociaż przypuszczenie, że nie uszkodziła sobie niczego. Mechanicznie? No nie została zabita w konwencjonalny sposób. Innymi słowy potwierdzam, że została otruta. Pedro: 'To zboczenie... ''Nagle mu przerwała. '''Montana: '''Każdy ma swoje zboczenia. Czyż nie? Panie kryminalisto randkujący z kimś kto był prawnikiem. '''Pedro: Ty parszywa... Montana: 'No dalej! Pokaż mi jak się nie mylę! :3 ''Przekręcił jedynie głową. '''Drawn: Mówiłem już pewnie raz i pewnie się znowu powtórzę. Gdybym miał zabić, a nie zabiłem! To na pewno nie poprzez zatrucie. Za jawnie bym na tym wypadł. Porther: Niekonieczne samemu. Założył ręce. Porther: Mogłeś komuś to podać albo zaserwować. Czyż nie byłeś też sam w lecznicy od dłuższego czasu w budynku? W miejscu, gdzie znajdowały się medykamenty. Wskazał na niego. Porther: Z łatwością z twoimi umiejętnościami mógłbyś sporządzić! Pedro: 'Ale to nie ma sensu! Jeśli by z kimś pracował. '???: Racja! Zaśmiał się. ???: 'Domyśliliście się chyba, że współwinny nie wyjdzie. ---- ''W tym samym czasie w jednym z ukrytych pomieszczeń do którego nikt nie miał pomieszczeń weszła sylwetka kogoś ubranego całkowicie w czarny strój wtapiający się z otoczeniem. Wkoło czuć było niesamowicie zimną aurę i w powietrzu unosił się oddech. '???: '''Kolejny dzień za nami a wciąż tyle pracy mamy. ''Przeszedł między korytarzem. '''???: Ciekawe jak mu idzie. Skierował powoli się kierował ku wyjściu. Zostawił lekko uchylone drzwi. W środku w jednym z kontenerów coś zaczęło się delikatnie wzdrygać. '' ''Sylwetka spoglądała w niewielki ekran widząc co się dzieje na obradach. W pomieszczeniu obok widać było masywną machinerię. '' ''Za nim w drzwiach widać było drugą osobę. Nagle wdarli się w szarpaninę, gdzie całkiem wizja zniknęła. ---- Wracając na salę zapanowała dziwna atmosfera. Porther: 'Dokładnie Montana. ''Spojrzał się w jej stronę. '''Porther: '''Miałaś całkowitą rację. '''Rouse: Porther... Ja w to sama nie mogę uwierzyć. Twoje słowa... To co mówisz... To brzmienie... wciąż kłamiesz? Zaczęła się zastanawiać. Coś się jej przypomniało. Rouse: Móglbyś? Z zawiedzionym wyrazem spojrzała się. Rouse: Czy ty to specjalnie zrobiłeś? Drawn: '''Specjalnie? '''Rouse: '''Był dosłownie mówiąc w rozsypce emocjonalnej. W czasie rozmowy powiedziałeś coś dziwnego. Czy ty sam! Gadasz od rzeczy. '''Porther: '''Byłem wstrząśnięty po ostatniej rozprawie. '''Rouse: Nie kłam... Nadal widać... drżą ci dłonie. Boisz się czegoś? Porther: Ja... Pedro: Zabiłeś ją? Zabiłeś ją prawda!? Nieprawda... Jemu ręce opadły. Montana: Ale skąd miałeś recepturę? Kiedy sporządziłeś? Drawn: Zanim ja się zjawiłem i gdy zniknąl z pola widzenia Rouse. A przepis miała jak mówiłaś. Montana: '''Notatki Amiry z jej pokoju! Brakujące strony? '''Porther: '''Dokładnie. Amira była geniuszem i miała wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Specjalnie zabrałem na dwie dawki, gdzie w jednej pominąlem składnik. '''Rouse: Przeraża mnie ta myśl lecz skoro była na tyle szalona by wszystkich... Montana: 'To mogła i też takie coś odwalić! '''Drawn: '''Pozostaje tylko jedna kwestia podania. I myślę, że na spokojnie w napoju po bójce. ''Zastanawiająco przekręcił głową. '''Drawn: '''To by miało sens... jednak... '''Pedro: '''ALE DLACZEGO NA NIEJ!? '''Drawn: Zabrzmi to żle... czy ty... Rouse: 'Z nią!? '''Pedro: '''O czym wy... ''Ten jedynie się uśmiechchnął. Sunął głową lekko w dół. '''Porther: Wszystko już wiecie. Teraz mogę w spokoju. Uniósł ponownie. Porther: 'Nie mało się jej nic stać. '''Pedro: '''Ty sukinsynie! ''Podszedł i chwycił go za frak. 'Pedro: '''POWTÓRZ MI TO W TWARZ! ''Zbliżył jego twarz do siebie. '' '''Pedro: '''POWIEDZ TO Z SZCZEROCIĄ! '''Porther: '''Zależało mi na niej. Wybrała ciebie? Dlatego, że jestem bezsilny. Mówię odpowiednio i się zachowuje ale to nie wystarcza. Nie miałem siły. Siły by poprowadzić i nic w jaki sposób bym mógł. Rouse przepraszam za tą dziwną rozmowę... Pedro... przepraszam za tą bójkę. Jestem narwańcem, ale narwańcem z dobrym sercem lidera. ''Powoli zaczął go puszczać. Ten zsunął się na panel. '''Porther: Nie mam pojęcia, że to mówię. Gdybyśmy mieli drugą szansę i zacząć od nowa. Wystawił mu pięść, ten przybił mu żółwika. Pedro: '''Nie... Słychać kłamstwo... '''Porther: Pedro! Taka jest prawda. Pedro: Sam w nią nie wierzysz... ???: 'Dla mnie to nie brzmi jak kłastwo! ''Zakręcił się na swoim fotelu. '''???: No i ej! Ciągniecie dyskusję, ale już chyba. Zaklasnął. ???: Oh moja poor love! Dla ciebie zabiłem ciebie! Cóż za dramatyczna historia o niezauważonym kochanku. Pedro: 'Ty bałeś się wyznać jej uczucia? Stawiałeś dobro wszystkich nas... ''Nagle jednak zostało to przerwane. '???: '''Ding, ding, dong! ''Zaśmiał się. '???: '''Wszyscy chyba jesteście pewnie. '''Pedro: '''Stój nie do... '???: 'Głosowania czas! Ta dam! ''Koło skończyło wirować i zatrzymało się na Portherze. '''???: Ktoś to naiwnie próbował otruć Emilith i sam się wkopał to nasz szanowny przewodniczący. Na twarzy było widać wyrażnie niezadowolenie. Porther: Heh... Zaśmiał się do siebie. Porther: 'Jestem żałosnym liderem czyż nie? Nie... Nawet ja liderem się nazywać nie mogę. Już moje słowa nie trzymają się sensu i się powtarzam. ''Poczuł nagle jak Pedro znowu go chwyta i przyciąga do siebie spoglądając mu w twarz. '''Pedro: Czemu... Porther: '''Dla waszego dobra... Nie utrudniaj tego. '''Pedro: Przestań! Ty własne uczucia przełożyłeś nad innych... Jesteś dużo lepszy niż ci się wydaje. Nawet jak obrywaliśmy po twarzach to byłeś wtedy bardziej sobą. Nie mogę! NIE MOGĘ TEGO ZAAKCEPTOWAĆ! Przymknął oczy. Porther: 'Dzięki, ale niewiele teraz zmienią. Chociaż tak na końcu mogę być przydatny. '???: Nie wiem o czym mówisz, ale czas na naszą special! Porther: 'Mrok może trwać wieczność, lecz zawsze spotkać światełko w nim samym. ''Nagle ??? wziął młotek i uderzył prosto w dzwonek oznaczający karę. Pojawił się filmik z Portherem stojącym przy swoim panelu. Nagle pojawia się sylwetka postaci, która go chwyta. Pojawia się napis, Porther odkryty jako winny zabójstwa, zostanie natychmiast poddany karze za swoje czyny. Punishment: Human Garbage ★ Disqualification! Nieoczekiwanie przecięgnięty przez jednego to w sali pojawiają się trzej kolejni mechaniczni ochroniarze. Chwytając Porthera, zwiazując mu ręce i ciskają nim prosto do zsypu. Otwiera się i przez dłuższą chwilę spada prosto w ciągnący się tunel czując jak skóra się trze i piecze. Ląduje na wysypisku. Panicznie się rozgląda a ??? z swojego panelu kontrolnego radośnie spogląda w ekran uruchamiając machinerię, która ma go zmiażdzyć. Ten zauważa ostre metalowe blachy i rozcina wiązanie. Dalej próbuje drabiną. Na twarzy widać, że nie ma zamiaru jeszcze odejść. Ściany są coraz bliżej i próbują mu zmiażdzyć nogi, lecz udaje mu się wyjść. '' ''Próbuje uciec idąc dalej w górę w stronę zsypu jednak góry zaczynają lecieć metalowe oraz szklane odłami tnąc bezlitośnie jego skórę i wbijając w rękę którą się osłaniał. Ledwo co doszedł do połowy gdy masywna kula zrzuciła go z powrotem. '' ''Przygnieciony choć wciąż żyjąc leżał na dnie spoglądając się w światło na górze. Wystawił rękę próbując chwycić gdy nagle ściany znów ruszyły i zmiażdzyły jego ciało. Cofając się nagle się zatrzymały. '''???: CO SIĘ DZIEJE! Nerwowo przyciskał swój przycisk na panelu. ???: '''Coście zrobili. '''Pedro: Zatrzymały się... Światło w pomieszczeniu zaczęło mrygać. Rouse: Duchy? To miejsce było przeklęte od samego początku. Wystraszona stanęła przy Drawnie. '' '''Montana: '''Spokojnie! To chyba... ''Światło jak i ekran nagle zgasnęło. Zapanowała dość głęboka ciemność. Pedro natychmiast podszedł i usilnie wyważył i otworzył drzwi windy. Ona sama nie reagowała. Montana: 'Stracił dostęp do prądu? '''Drawn: '''Jak? Przecież nawet nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie jest generator? '''Montana: '''Najważniejsze co!? Kiedy i jak!? '''Pedro: '''Nie mam pojęcia ale... ''Poczuł uderzenie w tył głowy. Lekko go wzdgnęło. '''???: Wszyscy w porządku? Pedro: Ten głos... I gdy możliwe... ...stało się prawdą... ...znikąd zjawił się... ...promień nadziei... ... by w końcu na dobre... ... skończyć tą absurdalną grę. Kategoria:Odcinki Fallen in Despair